<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashes to Ashes by Justateenagewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938637">Ashes to Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justateenagewitch/pseuds/Justateenagewitch'>Justateenagewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justateenagewitch/pseuds/Justateenagewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots all revolving around Calbrina</p><p>You can find me on tumblr @justateenagewitch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he fell to his knees before her, she knew that he would make a suitable king.</p><p>He was willing to bow before her, and only her. It felt good. Really good. It almost felt as good as his hot breath as it fanned against her legs. </p><p><i>"Yes,' </i> Sabrina thought,<i> 'I could get used to this.'</i><br/>
</p><p>His breath was hot against her skin. He was infernal, after all, she shouldn't have expected anything less.</p><p>"I worship you," Caliban murmured.</p><p>The way he spoke sounded like he was in a trance. He was solely focused on her. Focused on the skin of her thighs and how she pressed them together. </p><p>She wanted him. That much was obvious. Would she let him have her? That was another matter.</p><p>She should have felt vulnerable, standing there in just the white sleeping clothes the Weird Sisters had given her, but she didn't. She felt powerful.</p><p>"I will worship you on the throne of Hell if you so wish, in front of all the damned to show them I am yours and you are mine."</p><p><i>'Mine,</i>' Sabrina mused,<i>'You're already mine.'</i></p><p>The thought was invigorating. The power she held over him was incredible, but the thought of him taking her apart with his mouth was even more so. It sent a rush of lust through her.</p><p>Him doing so in front of the Plague Kings, now, there was a thought. It was perfect. They would see that their little pet prince was <i>hers.</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her king.</i>
</p><p>She'd take him up on his offer. It was much too good to pass up.</p><p>"Oh Caliban," she purred, slipping a finger under his chin, lifting him to his feet, "Promises, promises."</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her waist, sharply pulling her to him. Her hand went to his chest.</p><p>His shirts never were closed. She wouldn't complain. She liked the view.</p><p>She liked how he was rough with her, even though she was in charge. She was a Morningstar in her bones, so it was only natural that she liked some pain mixed in with her pleasure, and he could give her that.</p><p>
  <i>'Satan below, he could give me that'</i>
</p><p>"I'll make good on that promise, Morningstar," he told her tilting his face up to meet his, "Just you try and stop me."</p><p>With that, he kissed her. This kiss was searing. He put everything he had into that it, and so did she. She could, absolutely, live with this.</p><p>With a wave of his free hand, they were transported to Pandemonium in a ring of fire.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?"</p><p>Beelzebub. She was really looking forward to shutting him up. She brought her hand up from his chest to his face deepening the kiss, before pulling back. </p><p>He reached down to tuck her hair behind her ear, before speaking.</p><p>The gesture was soft and sweet, and she snuggled herself into his embrace.</p><p>Perhaps she could grow to love him.</p><p>"The Morningstar and I have decided to form an alliance."</p><p>The Plague Kings looked appalled for a few moments before loudly voicing their displeasure. </p><p>"How dare you betray us?!</p><p>"She is a child, NOT a queen!"</p><p>"We made you!"</p><p>"Maybe," Sabrina replied smirking, eyes flashing white, "but <i>I</i> made him King."</p><p>"And for that I am grateful," Caliban told them, "Perhaps I should show them, my queen, just how grateful I am to you."</p><p>"Perhaps you should."</p><p>It was little more than a whisper, her voice clouded by lust. </p><p>She slipped out of his grasp, only holding onto his hand as she led him to the throne.</p><p>A part of her wondered what the heaven she was doing, but that part of her was quickly silenced when he leaned forward and placed his lips on her neck. This was seduction at its finest, but she wanted more. </p><p>Sabrina quickly grabbed Calibans' shoulders and forced him to his knees.</p><p>She'd had enough foreplay. </p><p>She was hungry for pleasure, now. She was hungry for the pleasure that was promised to her when she signed away her soul.</p><p>And the groan Caliban let out as he ran his hands up her thighs promised her she would have it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Indulgent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She wants everything, and witches are nothing if not indulgent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If that..." Sabrina said, trying to catch her breath, "If that is how you treat all of your conquests I almost feel bad for robbing you of one." </p><p>Her hair was plastered against the side of her sweat-soaked neck, and she could barely breathe. Her whole body buzzed with a pleasure that refused to subside.</p><p>Not that she was complaining. </p><p>A kiss was pressed against her shoulder and she hummed in response, wrapping herself in their cool silk bed sheets.</p><p>"There will be other conquests. Meanwhile, I am rather enjoying the one at hand."</p><p>"I'm glad," was her reply, "because I am definitely enjoying it."</p><p>A few small kisses were placed on her neck and shoulder. </p><p>"Many nights of carnal pleasure were promised, my lady, along with whatever else your heart may desire."</p><p>Anything her heart may desire? That could end up being quite a long list of things. Witches were nothing if not indulgent.</p><p>If she wanted the finest dresses made from the finest silks, all she had to do was ask. The meals she ate as Queen of Hell were catered exactly to her taste. So what more could she want? More specifically, what did she want from him? </p><p>He had already given her so much. His plans to take over the mortal realm were thrown out of the window simply because she wished it so. He had given her someone to share the burden of ruling Hell with. He had given her companionship. </p><p>He had given her his heart. </p><p>She was loved.</p><p>So maybe she didn't want anything, at least, she didn't want anything just for herself. She wanted something for both of them. </p><p>"Caliban?" She asked in a soft voice, turning to face him.</p><p>"Yes, my love? I thought you had already entered Morpheus' realm."</p><p>"No," she replied, "I was just thinking." </p><p>"May I ask what about?"</p><p>Sabrina nodded, "I want something. I want to give you something."</p><p>"You've already given me everything."</p><p>"I haven't given you a conquest. Not a real one anyway."</p><p>"You've changed your mind about Earth?" </p><p>She smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "You should know better."</p><p>"Yes, I should."</p><p>They both laughed and Caliban wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She snuggled into his embrace, enjoying it for a moment before speaking.</p><p>"I want Heaven."</p><p>Everything was silent. Dead silent. </p><p>She wondered if she should have even said it in the first place. Perhaps it was too outlandish, even for them. </p><p>Caliban's reply pulled her out of her reverie. There was nothing but certainly in his voice and his words. He said them in the same tone that he used to recite their wedding vows.</p><p>Sabrina knew that meant this was an oath, a promise, a guarantee.</p><p>"Then Heaven you shall have."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cherry Pies, You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone in that diner was sullen and lifeless, ghosts of their former selves, but not her. She was alive. Her moon-white hair glistened in the flickering lights, and her red lips were the brightest color around.</p><p>Sabrina, her name tag said. A fitting name for such a beauty. A beauty that had no place in this hellscape of a town.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little teaser, sort of, for my AU 'Cherry Pies, You and I (P.S the Devil Lies)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caliban had seen her around a few times. He was always just passing through, but she never failed to serve him his coffee with a smile. </p><p>Everyone in that diner was sullen and lifeless, ghosts of their former selves, but not her. She was alive. Her moon-white hair glistened in the flickering lights, and her red lips were the brightest color around.</p><p>Sabrina, her name tag said. A fitting name for such a beauty. A beauty that had no place in this hellscape of a town. She didn’t belong in this diner, or in that plain pink uniform and apron. He was tempted to ask her how she ended up here. He was tempted to ask her all kinds of things. Where was she from? Where was she going? But, he never did. </p><p>She never asked him anything either, even though her eyes were alight with questions. What questions plagued her mind? Perhaps she would ask about his motorbike, or why he wore his hair long, or where he was from. He knew one question she wouldn’t ask. She wouldn’t ask for his name. He always signed his name on his receipts in large, bold cursive letters. The first time she saw it, she laughed and asked him if he had ever read ‘The Tempest’. He had, of course. </p><p>Every visit ended the same. A piece of cherry pie on the house. The candied cherries matched her lips and he found himself wondering if they would taste just as sweet. He always stayed until the end of her shift. Watching as she lit a cigarette, and blew a ring of smoke that hovered around her like a halo. A halo for a fallen angel. Perhaps that was how she ended up here. </p><p>She always headed west, on foot, after waving him goodbye. He assumed she was living at that old, dilapidated motel at the end of the road. If she was that meant she was just like him, just passing through.</p><p>Tonight was different though. She was tired, and he had a bruise beginning to form on his cheek. Her lips were still red, her hair was still white, but he could finally see that it was starting to happen. This town was starting to drain the life out of her. It happened to all of them eventually. That was why he only ever stayed for the length of one of her shifts. She still managed a smile, but her eyes told the truth.</p><p>She took a smoke break the moment she refilled his coffee. He didn’t even have the chance to ask her what was wrong. He followed her out a few minutes later. The diner didn’t feel the same without her. </p><p>He resigned himself to getting on his bike and heading off early. The minute he stepped out a voice called out to him.</p><p>“We were all out of cherry pie.”</p><p>He turned to follow the sound of her voice and found her leaning up against the side of the building rhythmically tapping a pack of cigarettes against her palm. It was unopened and a lighter was tucked between her thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“I don’t come for the pie.”</p><p>“Oh,” she said, “You’re not from around here.”</p><p>“No,” he confirmed, “I’m just passing through.”</p><p>“Me too… Where are you headed?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, “There’s a certain beauty to that, I suppose. What about yourself?”</p><p>“Not a clue,” she laughed, “It’s nice to know that I’m not the only one.”</p><p>Her laugh was like a melody. It supported his fallen angel theory, but it also sounded like she hadn’t laughed in quite some timesome time. </p><p>"Have you ever seen the ocean?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Would you like to?"</p><p>***</p><p>They stumbled back into the diner a year later, to the day. </p><p>Questions had been answered (her lips were much sweeter than cherry pie), and adventures had been had. </p><p>Her cigarettes had been long abandoned in favor of getting drunk off of his kisses. Her waitresses uniform was in some second-hand shop halfway across the country, along with her plain black headband. A shiny red one had taken its place.</p><p>His motorcycle had been traded in for a sensible, used van, but his leather jacket stayed at her insistence. Not that he needed much convincing when every time he wore it she looked at him with a hunger so intense it was all-consuming.</p><p>The diners other patrons looked at them like they were from another planet, but they paid them no mind. They just ordered a slice of cherry pie, two cups of coffee and minded their own damn business.</p><p>“You two aren’t from around here,” the waitress, Lilith, according to her name tag, said. </p><p>Something about her reminded him of Sabrina. They were about the same age but, they looked nothing alike. Lilith had brown hair that ended at her waist, suntanned skin, and a make-up-free face. The similarity was that she didn’t belong there. She looked alive. She would either fade away like everyone else or thrive and become something unforgettable.</p><p>“No,” Sabrina sunk her fork into the slice of cherry pie Lilith had set in front of them, “We’re just passing through.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>